One Fic To Rule Them All
by DracoSlayer95
Summary: After Blanc gains the power to make what she writes a reality she goes mad with power alongside IF and MAGES. Soon after the narrator gets replaced and turned into an OC, unfortunately, one girl can only do so much to stop a group of madwomen. (Story on hold until further notice)
1. Chapter 1: Fakemetal Chemist

**A/N: Oh this story? Well, I guess you could call it... an experiment. Yes, an experiment to see what I get away with... Heheheh.**

 **Well without further ado, we present to you:**

 **The FullIron Chemist!**

* * *

Characters: Neptune, Nepgear

Genre: Tragedy, Supernatural

Date Published: 5/20/2015

* * *

The day had started off well enough... but how exactly did Neptune's arm and leg get replaced with metal prosthetics?

"Yo, Nep Jr.? You here somewhere?"

"Sis, I'm over here! But..." Well it seems like Gear's voice is filled with nervousness and a bit of hesitation.

"Hang on, I'm on my way." And so she was.

"Wait sis don-"

"Whoa!" Upon following the source of her little sisters voice, Neptune discovered that it was coming out of a walking suit of armor wearing a sailor's uniform... for some reason. "Jr., is that you?"

"Please don't look at me, this is so..." Gear was desperate to hide herself, she wasn't sure what was going on, however those thoughts were put on hold when she saw her sisters arm. "Sis, what happened to your arm?!" Panic and worry began to set in upon seeing her older sisters new "arm" and the younger of the two sisters ran over to make sure her sister was okay.

"Oh come on Jr., Don't tell me you forgot?" The older of the two simply looked at her sister as if she was a bit cooky, how could she forget about something like the day Nep got her new arm?

"Forgot what..? Sis what are you talking about? I..." It took a moment but it looked like Gear really was beginning to remember something... yes... yes now she remembered. How they tried to bring their mother back to life. How Neptune gave up her arm to bring back her soul. And she remembered their journey to recover their bodies back to the way they once were. "I... I remember... but it feels so... weird." As her memories were finally restored Gear felt like the world was finally making more sense... yes... they were chemists and they had something they needed to do.

As she thought about it, Gear realized that they needed to pay someone a visit, a fellow chemist who was doing research into how to create a chimera. As the pieces were put back together in her mind the city around her felt like it had regained all its color and she could take in all the surroundings.

The two were standing in a rather lively city, with automobiles driving by and the sounds of a train horn reverbarating in the air. A city that was prospering thanks to the work of the state chemists.

"Well, if you got it then let's go, we gotta go see that dude with the dog and the little girlie again. If were late she's gonna get all mad again." As usual hearing the voice of her older sister was enough to bring Gear back down to reality and get her to calm down.

"Y-yeah, you're right. We should get going then."

And so the two, finally back to their senses, began the trek to the chimera reasercher's humble abode. On the way there however it began raining rather viciously. Faced with the intense rain the two sisters caught the attention of a taxi so they could continue with their visit.

...Something seems off about this story... Oh well, I don't get paid to ask questions, I get paid to read so on with the show.

Finally, after a rather lengthy ride, the two were finally at their destination. The two were quite eager to get inside and get out of the rain.

But... something felt a bit off. As soon as they stepped inside they noticed that the lights were off. Maybe the power had gone out? Nep and Gear certainly hoped so. As the two headed for the study room, which is where the doc spends most of his time anyway, they could swear they heard a very distorted voice. With concern filling them from head to toe they hastened their pace until they reached the origin of the voice. As they slowly opened the door, the two were left speechless with what they saw.

"I've finally done it girls." The doc was leaning over a rather canine esque creature, it had a large brown mane with hair drooping over its face. And in the darkness of the room its eyes seemed to glow. "A chimera that can understand human speech." The doc's voice was quiet, as if he himself still couldn't believe he had done it.

"Goodness, that's great news." Said Gear as the two walked over to the doc, very slowly as to not spook the chimera. The doc, meanwhile turned to speak to the dog-like creature.

"Look, this is Neptune a state chemist."

"Nep...tune..." The creature spoke with that same distorted voice the two sisters had heard a few seconds ago. Though... something about it seemed... familiar in a way. "Nep...tune... Big sis... Neptune..."

Neptune let out a small gasp as the creature's words sank in. "Say doc, when did you renew you liscence again?"

"About two years ago."

"And when was it that your wife left you?"

"That was also two years ago."

"Okay, then I just have one last question for ya." Neptune's hands were shaking, she looked like she might blow up any minute. "Where's your kid and dog?!"

"...You figured that out quick you little runt." Gear let out a gasp as her sister charged the doc and pinned him against the wall with one arm.

"You're damn right I did! So you actually did it! You used your daughter and dog to create a talking chimera!" Gear gasped and looked over at the creature, now fully understanding of the situation.

"Well what's wrong with that?! You're a scientist too, you should understand it-"

"Shut up! Shut UP!" It was taking a lot out of Neptune not to kill this man right here and now, but she somehow held herself back. But that didn't mean she'd ease up her arm. "You're not supposed to toy with human lives."

"Oh really? Look at your arm and leg! Your sister! It happened because you toyed with human life too! You're just like me!"

"NO!" SMACK "WE!" SMACK "ALL CHEMISTS!" SMACK "WE'RE NOT LIKE THAT!" Before Neptune could go any further Gear held back the enraged girl's fist.

"Stop it sis, any more and he'll die!" Neptune was on the verge of tears, but froze with the feeling of eyes on her.

"Da...ddy... Daddy... Does it... hurt? Daddy..." All was still, Neptune let go of the doc and let him fall to the floor. The crazed man simply sat while holding his pocket golden watch, the mark of a state chemist. Gear meanwhile tried her best to talk to the young child turned chimera.

"I'm sorry, I don't know if we can turn you back as we are now." She rubbed the child's head, but when it spoke, it made Gear feel like her heart was breaking.

"Let's... play ...Let's play..."

"With this I can still be a state chemist, heheh." The madman was unhinged, cradling his pocket watch while Neptune looked on in disgust until she kicked it out of his hands and the man hurriedly scrounged towards it.

"Like hell you will! You'll never be a state chemist again!" Neptune was enraged, more so than ever before in her life. It took everything she had and more not to kill the man in front of her, but she knew better, she didn't want to sink to his level. "DAMN IT!"

 **-~-~-** **FullIron Chemist!** **-~-~-**

"Well that went a lot better than I expected."

Wait... Blanc?

"Yes, that's me."

Wait you can hear me? What are you doing here?

"Oh don't worry, we're not here to steal your spotlight."

We?

"She means us."

IF? MAGES.? Why are you all here? What's going on? What did you mean by "that went a lot better than I expected"?

"Oh that, you see I'm trying something out."

And you think the author's just gonna let you do this?

"Oh silly narrator, the CPU standing before you _is_ the author."

What? What are you talking about MAGES.?

"Allow me to explain, this is my story after all. You see a few days ago I had a very strange dream. The next morning I woke up and I soon found out that whatever I wrote came true. So I thought to myself "Just what could I do with this power?" After a little chat with IF and MAGES. we decided to... experiment to see just what the three of us could do with this power."

So you're saying that you intentionally put those two through _that_? What the hell, Blanc? What the actual HELL? You think the author and I are gonna let you get away with this?

"Oh settle down. It's not like we were gonna kill them off, though I am a bit surprised that Gear almost caught on to what was going on. Besides, we already dealt with the author anyway. And it's not like you can do anything to stop us. You're just an extension of the author's subconscious mind anyway, what can _you_ do."

That's... Since when have you been so cruel IF?

"She's right though."

Blanc listen, you're messing with power beyond your control. People aren't meant to be manipulated! Stories can only go so far before they become an entity all on their own. This power, It's corrupting you! It's corrupting all of you!

"Oh come now, the whole world is a stage."

MAGES.!

"And we are merely players."

IF!

"All you need to do now is follow the script laid out before you."

BLANC! NO! I wont! I can't!

"If that's how you wanna play it then fine, we just need to create a new narrator from the authors consciousness. And as for you... well I suppose you'll make for an excellent OC."

You! NO! Get away from- WHOOSH

"Sorry about that."

"It seems as though the narrator is now no more than a mere OC. How tragic."

"I guess now we just have to work on making him an OC then. Hmmmm, but how should they look though...?"

And so the three smiled triumphantly, preparing for their next test.

"Well that was fast, this new narrator sounds a lot more... competent."

* * *

 **A/N: Well I'd say that was a rather successful experiment. Hmmmm...  
**

 **Author's notes...? No, from here on out these will be called "White's Notes." It has a nice ring to it. But that aside, how did you enjoy my first chapter, you'd better have liked it since IF and MAGES. helped me out with it.**

 **So now here's where you come in dear reader. Leave a review or send me a PM of which anime or video game you would like to see us use for... inspiration in the next chapter. If we don't get too many suggestions we may just have to decide that all on our own. But do make sure to leave a suggestion, It'll give us a great deal of experience in trying new things.**

 **Well there you go, we hope you enjoyed this first chapter. And now for some tragic news.**

 **This story will only be updated once every two weeks due to the nature of the story.**

 **Bye Bye! And make sure to leave a suggestion. We eagerly await them.  
**


	2. Chapter 2: The Heroine of Pudding

**White's Notes: Well it looks like this story already has quite a nice following coming together, but it makes a lot of sense if you think about it. I _am_ the best goddess after all, especially when it comes to writing. I would also like to mention that I'm a little disappointed that we didn't get any recommendations for parodies to do for this chapter (It's not like I'm using that as a way to try out new and different scenarios so that I can improve my skills as an author, that'd just be crazy after all). But that aside, I'm going to go meet up with IF and MAGES, we have some planning to do after all. Alright then, I'm passing you all over to the new author now. They're way better than the last one after all. And so we present to you:**

 **The Legend of Histy: Midnight Princess!**

* * *

Characters: Neptune, Nepgear, OC

Genre: Adventure, Fantasy

Date Published: 6/4/2015

* * *

In a remote corner of the woods stood a large tree. This tree acted as a sort of makeshift house for a certain pair of siblings, they'd even added a door in front. On the inside it looked much more homely, with carving of stars and other such patterns decorating the walls. There were small orbs strewn about that acted as lights for when night approached

"I can't believe that there are actually people like that around, we'd be better off without em'." An angry Neptune paced back and forth as she thought back to the events of the previous day, although they felt a bit blurry she still remembered the basic gist of what happened and was still rather peeved off.

"Sis, we can't just mope about forever, besides I have some important news." The young Nepgear did her best to calm her sister down, whether or not it worked had yet to be seen, but at least she'd caught her attention. "You see, we've been chosen to deliver a gift to the royal family."

Although Neptune was still a bit hung up about yesterday she couldn't exactly refuse a request to go see the royal family. So for the time being she decided that being upset could wait till later, whereas lunchtime would wait no longer. "Alright, so what are we havin for lunch, oh sister dearest?"

"Well, I was thinking of trying that new recipe I learned a few days ago. Do we still have any goat cheese?" Now the two sisters were once again smiling. Nepgear turned to go check and see what other ingredients they still had while her sister sat herself at a table, pondering the question asked to her.

"I think there's still a bit left."

Well you see where this is going so let's not waste time with too much filler and get back into the story.

-~-~-~- _ **The Legend of Histy**_ -~-~-~-

The next day the two siblings awoke a bit earlier than usual (by Neptune's standards of course) and even though Neptune was reluctant at first she eventually caved and went to put on her purple tunic alongside Nepgear. After getting fully dressed the two were out the door and were off to pick up whatever it is they were delivering, but as soon as they got outside-

"There you two are, if you're ready to go then we can head out right now." Waiting for the two siblings outside their makeshift house was their old friend Shadow. A tall fair-skinned girl with black somewhat messy medium-length hair that reached down to her back. Her bangs were neatly combed with two framing her face, which did a great job of showing off her piercing brown eyes (which looked like they belonged on the head of a dragon rather than a random village girl). She was dressed up in an outfit that looked like much like a black karate gi with spiky ends and white accents and a white belt around her waist as well and to top it all off she even had a bandana worn around her neck. _What an original character_ (oops, my sarcasm is showing) _._

Generic anime girl aside, the two siblings lit up at her presence and went over to greet her enthusiastically.

"Shady!" Came the response from the ever energetic Neptune.

"Miss Shadow, what are you doing here?" Came the response from the ever polite Nepgear.

"Hey you two." Came the- oh screw it, you know who said that by now. "Are you two ready to head out?"

"Head out? You mean you're coming with us?!" Neptune practically had starts in her eyes at the thought of going on another adventure with her old buddy again.

"Yup, I even got the horses ready for us if you wanna head out right away." Shadow pointed a hand over at two horses, both of which had saddles ready, one horse had two swords on its saddle while the other had a fancy looking blade and a shield with a goat symbol on it, the symbol of their home village.

"Oooh, this is gonna be awesome! Didja already get the gift we needed to deliver too?"

"It's the fancy sword and shield. Just make sure you don't _use_ them, they're meant for decoration rather than actual combat so they wouldn't last very long." As the words left Shadow's mouth Neptune deflated as disappointment set in.

"So that means we only have two swords to defend ourselves?" Gear spoke her thoughts with a concerned expression.

"It was all the village chief could spare, besides it's all good. I recently learned a few new spells and I've been looking for a good time to test them out." Shadow spoke confidently and even held out her hands like a magician would to hopefully alleviate Gear's concerns, and for the most part she did, but…

"Are you sure that-"

"Oh come on, Gear. If Shadow says we'll be okay then we'll be okay." Waving her hand dismissively, Neptune gave her sister a smile, making the girls worries vanish almost completely.

"Yeah… I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right. Now let's get going ladies." With a proud "Yeah!" the three musketeers made their way to the horses and got on. Neptune took the reigns of the horse the two usable blades while Nepgear got on behind her and wrapped her arms around her sister so as to not fall off, leaving Shadow to ride the horse carrying the items they were meant to deliver.

"Let's go say bye to the chief before we go." And that's exactly what they did, good thing Shadow was there or they probably would've forgotten.

-~-~-~- _ **The Legend of Histy**_ -~-~-~-

The group of three found themselves riding through the great plains. Why were they called that? Because the plains were freaking HUGE! After getting through the forest the trio were barely able to see their destination as it was obscured by clouds and they could barely see it. Shadow estimated that the trip would probably take at least a 2 days if everything went as planned, if not then it would take 4 at most.

"Can we take a break now?" The shortest of the three was practically pleading with the other two, looking very exhausted. She did have to fight off a surprising number of monsters after all, even with Shadow's and Nepgear's help it was still very time consuming, not to mention tiring.

"Come one Neptune, it's only been about… uh… how long _have_ we been traveling?" Now that Shadow thought about it she didn't have any clue how much time had passed. It didn't _feel_ like a lot, but maybe that was just because the sun was still rising. "Oh fine, there should be a village nearby so I guess it's no big deal." And so Neptune had regained her energy as quickly as she had lost it, mostly because she was really hungry. Suddenly a thought struck her.

"Say, Nepgear?"

"Yeah sis?"

"Did you remember to bring our wallet?"

"..."

"That's okay, I brought mine since I figured this might happen." The two sisters went from shocked to Joyous in a matter of seconds upon hearing Shadow's words. "Just be careful though, they really like their eggplants." Shadow and Neptune both visibly shook at the idea of having to eat eggplants, whereas Nepgear looked at the two with sternly.

"You two really shouldn't be so picky about food." She said that, but she knew darn well that it was never going to happen. Nonetheless, the trio still made their way to the village that Shadow spoke of, though two of the three were a bit apprehensive.

However, unbeknownst to the group of three, they were being watched from a distance. The culprit was… a dog? A rather strange-looking one at that… though I doubt it means anything.

"Nep...tune…"

* * *

 **White's Notes: Well that's another chapter down. Say IF, MAGES, what do you think we should do for the last chapter?**

"Well I think… Hey wait, why do you get bold text?"

 **Because it was my idea, and let's not forget that for all intents and purposes that I'm the author of this story okay IF?**

"Fine. But if you get bold text then I'll just do this… Did it work?"

 **So now your text is underlined?**

" _I suppose that's one way to differentiate between the three of us."_

 **Oh whatever, we need to go get ready to write the next chapter so let's go.**

" _Very well."_

"Fine by me."

...Why don't I get any cool text...? Oh well, it's probably because I'm just the narrator.

* * *

 **W/N: That's one more chapter down, but don't worry, I already know exactly how I wanna end this whole thing off. For now you'll just have to wait patiently for the next chapter. You may also want to remember that even though we do have a schedule that doesn't mean that we will always be able to meet it so don't be too surprised if a chapter ends up a bit late.**

 **Anyway, since I'm sure many of you are undoubtedly curious, I made the narrator a girl because then they'd be able to fit in much easier. I'm not entirely sure if people will like her though, after all she is just a _shadow_ of the author himself.**

 **Now with that out of the way, I sincerely hope you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully you'll stick around for the next one, see you there.**


	3. Chapter 3: Speed Is Key

**White's Notes: Since we are now receiving suggestions you can rest assured knowing that we will do our best to weave them into our beloved story so as to please the masses. This chapter will feature a suggestion made by TW98, so let's not waste any time and get on with this less than kickass chapter… you'll see why I say that when you check the characters.**

 **So now we present to you:**

 **Nep for Speed!**

* * *

Characters: OC (Shadow), Vert

Genre: Adventure, Humor

Date Published: 6/17/2015

* * *

"How did this happen?" Shadow was currently wandering through a city she had no knowledge of with the sole aim of reuniting with her lost allies Neptune and Nepgear. She had ended up getting separated after an… unfortunate incident.

Soon after they entered the city a random civilian had gone up to them with an eggplant ready for reasons that are still unknown. Nonetheless, the mere sight of an eggplant was enough to send Neptune running as if her life depended on it, heck Shadow had half a mind to start running as well, but she was able to keep strong. Soon after the duo of Gear and Shadow took chase, however a stray eggplant flew off and almost hit Shadow in the face, which was enough to break the proverbial camel's back.

Now Shadow found herself wandering aimlessly in the hopes that she might be able to run into her friends so that they may get back on track to finishing their objective. Sadly lady luck was not on Shadow's side today since she ended up spending the better part of an hour searching and even stopping for a snack when she was getting hungry.

However, Shadow had other concerns to attend to. She was being watched, she wasn't sure when it happened, but she could tell that someone was following her. She wasn't sure why, but she was definitely certain that whoever it was was most definitely some sort of pervert on the prowl. All she needed to do now was catch them in the act, she just needed to turn at the next corner and…

"Don't move!" She found herself face to face with a busty blonde-haired woman who swiftly put her hands up- "Hey!" Only to put them right back down after realizing that her aggressor was only wielding a knife.

"I believe we may have a bit of a misunderstanding on our hands." The busty bombshell was rather calm as she spoke, despite having a knife pointed right at her.

"What do you mean?" Shadow wasn't backing down, she was gonna get some answers one way or another. Well, normally she would have, but she saw someone a few feet away bolting away from the scene. After a few seconds, the pieces of the puzzle were put together in Shadow's brain as she realized that she had the wrong person. "Oh, my mistake, I'm sorry." She sheathed her knife and put it in her makeshift GI, offering the busty blond an apologetic look.

"No worries, besides, I'm sure they wont be following you around any longer unless they _want_ to get stabbed." The older lady spoke calmly, yet also mysteriously, as if she had her own hidden agenda, unfortunately Shadow wasn't well-versed enough with actually talking to people to notice. "And if you're curious as to why I approached you, then it was simply to warn you, though it doesn't seem to be a problem anymore."

"I see, well thank you, I guess. My name is Shadow by the way." The blackette extended a hand to the blonde stranger, which she was more than happy to take… a bit too happy.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance Shadow, you may call me Vert." The handshake lasted for a bit longer than Shadow had expected, but before she could question it a voice called out towards them.

"Hey, you there, you're under arrest!" The voice belonged to a law enforcer and as soon as Vert realized she quickly dashed away from him while still holding onto Shadow's hand.

"Whoa! What's going on?"

"I'll explain later, for now we have to get out of here."

"HEY! STOP RIGHT THERE!" Despite the law enforcers shouts, the two continued to run until they stumbled upon a very welcome sight… plot convenience in the from of an unmanned car which had two familiar purple-haired girls sitting in the back seats.

"Neptune! Nepgear! There you a- Whoa!" Shadow's declaration was cut short as the busty woman grabbing her hand swiftly threw her into the vehicle as she quickly followed after.

"Goodness! Are you alright Shadow?" The sudden entry of her friend had startled the two purple sisters, mostly Nepgear, but after seeing her land in one of the front seats _upside-down_ their surprise quickly turned into concern. However, their reunion was short lived as Vert hoped in, started the car and began speeding away like a lunatic.

"Whoooooooaaaaa!" As Neptune shouted, the entire group was quick to start feeling the change in speed, the two purple sister quickly strapped themselves in while Shadow tried her best to correct her position so she could do the same, all the while Vert kept her foot on the gas pedal and drove with the precision of… a really precise person… I'm not good with metaphors, shut up!

"Vert what are you doing?! What's going on?!" After hurriedly correcting her position, Shadow asked the question on everybody's mind, to which she earned a very surprising response.

"How should I put this?" As Vert was trying to choose her words carefully the sound of alarm sirens cut her off. As she looked in the rear-view mirror she saw multiple cop cars chasing after them. "Well basically, the cops in this town are a bit off their rocker."

"And you're not?!"

"Well you see, they've been a bit on edge ever since what happened a few days ago." Despite being in the midst of a high-speed chase, Vert was able to speak as calm as ever while skillfully maneuvering her way through the town streets. "You see, the crime rate in this town has been skyrocketing and they've been having to deal with many delinquents trying to escape the law." She made a sharp turn as they approached a wall and even though Shadow was more focused on the blonde psycho driving her to who knows where, she could swear she heard an explosion from behind them… and then about 2 or 3 more.

"Goodness, that sounds like a lot of trouble." Nepgear responded, as if the current situation was the most normal thing in the world.

"Well I guess all we gotta do now is get the heck outta dodge." Apparently Neptune also felt right at home in the current scenario.

"Why are you all so calm? Am I missing something here?!" Even with Shadow embracing her role as the straight man, she was unable to deal with the hurricane of chaos that the three maroons around her provided.

"Oh don't you worry, we should be approaching my destination soon enough, from there you are free to do as you please… although I would be rather sad to see you go now that I've met you all." The busty blonde's words seemed to trigger something in Shadow. The black-haired fighter simply resigned to her fate and wait for the madness to end, but not before asking the obvious question on her mind.

"How can you be so attached to a bunch of people you just met?"

"Well that is because..." For once, the busty blonde didn't have an answer for that and stopped to ponder it for a moment, while still driving with all the skill of a professional driver. "Well… I guess I just feel like I know you all somehow."

In an instance everyone went silent, Shadow was very confused at that statement, while Neptune and Nepgear let the words sink in, as if it had unlocked something inside their heads. Vert herself didn't really get it either, but it these people just seemed so… familiar for some reason.

"We're almost there." As the group snapped back to reality they set their eyes to what was in front of them. Specifically a giant drawbridge that was in the process of lifting itself up… needless to say, but Shadow was already disliking the whole scenario.

"…I will end you." Those were the last words she could speak as their vehicle ascended into the air.

From there on, everything felt like it was in slow motion. The car was moving approaching the other side of the drawbridge at a snail's pace. The air suddenly felt very thin and lacking, everyone could feel their palms sweating, their hearts racing. Everyone was on pins and needles until…

The resounding thunk signaled that they made it and the whole group let out a sigh of relief as their vehicle began to slow down little by little, until coming to a complete halt once they had made some distance from the bridge. They all hastily got out, Neptune looking stoked and Nepgear feeling very woozy and a bit lightheaded. Vert in the meantime, approached Shadow who was leaning against the vehicle trying to steady her breathing, and patted the obviously frightened girl on the back reassuringly.

"Are you quite alright?" Concern poured from her voice as she looked at Shadow, who in turn looked back with the look of someone who had just seen a ghost.

"I'm… huff… I'm a little bit afraid of heights." For whatever reason, that declaration unleashed an entirely unseen side of Vert.

"Oh my goodness that's so adorable!" A side that came equipped with the ability to pull the now even more terrified Shadow into a tremendous embrace. "I knew you'd make a good little sister candidate!" The two purple sisters could only deadpan at the sight that lay before them.

This was going to be a veeeery long day for our dear heroine, Shadow.

-~-~-~- _ **Nep For Speed**_ -~-~-~-

As the group was busy dealing with their own matters, a familiar hound walked around the bustling town with… a rather ornate sword strapped to its back and a wooden shield in its mouth...

"Nep...tune..."

As the odd dog creature walked forward a duo of horses could be seen running in the opposite direction that it was headed.

-~-~-~- _ **Nep For Speed**_ -~-~-~-

 **Alright, so what do you guys think of-**

"I don't like her! She needs to go!"

" _Doesn't that seem a bit-"_

"I'm just saying, I don't think people are gonna like her. So we should just get rid of her and be done with it, besides it might be problematic if she regained her memories and tried to-"

 _ **IF!**_

"...Since when have you guys been able to do that?"

 **I have no idea, but back on topic, if you really wanna get rid of her why not do it yourself?**

" _What are you suggesting, goddess of white?"_

 **Oh you'll see soon enough.**

"As long as she's gone I don't really care what you do"

 **Are you really that jealous of-**

"I am not jealous!"

 **Yeah yeah, whatever you say.**

* * *

 **White's Notes: Well there you go, don't worry though, thunder tit's reason for being here will be made clear pretty soon so stay tuned until then. I don't really have much else to say so I'll just leave it at that, and remember, if you have some suggestions make sure to tell us.**

 **Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go get some tangerines.**


	4. Chapter 4: Look Into The Mirror

**White's Notes: Well... Uh... Sorry I took so long with this, stuff happened, let's just leave it at that okay. At any rate, this story will now be getting back on track to its usual schedule so... Yeah... I need some tangerines.**

 **So now we present:**

 **Blancsona!**

* * *

Characters: OC (Shadow), Noire, Uni, IF, ?

Genre: Adventure, Mystery, Humor

Date Published: 7/27/2015

* * *

"Hey Vert."

"What is it sister dear?" Currently, the duo of Shadow and Vert found themselves walking together while the two purple sisters went to go find a hotel for the four of them to stay at. The only problem was...

"Would you kindly put me down?" Vert's sisterly instincts kicked in upon seeing her "little sister" struggling to walk (almost as if she had done something terrifying... Oh well) and had taken it upon herself to carry the raven-haired girl, bridal style of course.

"But you looked like you were struggling to walk a little while ago." The busty blonde spoke with her usual calm demeanor.

"I'm fine, would you please put me down already?" Shadow on the other hand was feeling quite embarrassed at being carried by the buxom blonde.

"Very well then. It's such a shame though, I was actually enjoying carrying you." And so, with a heavy heart, the woman known as Vert allowed the young Shadow back to her feet.

"Thank you."

"Just let me know if you ever start feeling weak in the knees again and I'll happily sweep you off your feet. That's what sisters are for."

"Clearly you know nothing about having a sibling." Shadow didn't really mean anything by that, but when she saw Vert's expression, she knew she made a mistake.

"Well... I suppose you're right." The blonde's eyes were downcast and the smile on her face made it exceedingly obvious that Shadow's words had wounded her, she had no idea why, but she knew she had to fix this before it was too late.

"... Okay, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that so cheer up s... sis..."

"Shadow...?" Vert's eyes immediately lit up, looking at the younger girl with a hopeful look. "C-could you say that one more time?"

"Oh come on, it never stops at just _one_ more... Ugh." Unfortunately, Shadow knew that Vert wouldn't give in so instead or aguin, she opted for a different solution.

"Shadow, what are you-" She hugged Vert, silencing the mature girl... Unfortunately, it also brought out her sisterly instincts. "Oh Shadow!"

"URGH! Ack, Vert! Let go!"

-~-~-~- ** _Blancs_ _ona_** -~-~-~-

"So, what's this you were saying about a twilight chanel?" After a very long hugging session and buying groceries, Shadow, who was currently leaning against the wall of the room Neptune and Nepgear rented them, and Vert were discussing the matter as to why Vert was in town. As soon as Shadow asked she said something about a "twilight chanel" and now the busty blonde was inspecting the television within the room they were staying... For some reason.

"It's an odd phenomena that seem to occur under certain conditions. If my guess is correct, today it will happen some time after twilight." Shadow wasn't quite sure how to take that, but starnger things had happened, like... Actually she couldn't think of anything... How odd. "In any case, you don't need to concern yourself with it, this is my mission. You should go get some sleep like Neptune and Nepgear are doing right now."

"My conscious probably wouldn't let me sleep if I let you go it alone. Besides, it's better to travel witha a group anyway." The brunette pushed her lack of memories aside and focused on Vert, who was now looking quite taken aback.

"I can't, it's dangerous for you-"

"I've heard people fight harder when they have someone to protect. If that's true, then we just have to protect each other right?"

"... hmhm." The blonde couldn't help but laugh, before walking over to Shadow and giving her a warm hug. "Thank you, Shadow. I'll make sure to take good care of you. Although... wont it be hard to protect someone when you've never been in a fight and don't have a proper weapon?"

"Erk! How did you-" Shadow's reaction to hearing Vert's words had served to further emphasize one very important fact to the alluring blonde.

"You're so adorable, Shadow."

"Okay look, I know this is asking for a lot, but please don't tell Neptune and Nepgear about this."

"Oh my, do they not know?"

"No. Look, they seem to think I actually know what I'm doing so please don't tell them. I don't want to make them worry about me, okay?" The brunette waved her hands in front of her, as if to accentuate her point.

"Yes, I understand. In any event, it's almost time. Are you sure you're ready?" The blonde adopted a concerned expression.

"You worry too much. I'm more resourceful than you think."

"Is that right? So far all I've seen is your cowardice." Vert's concerned expression quickly became one of playfulness.

"I swear, I will end you," Obviously, Shadow didn't take it very well, but before she could follow up on her words, she was distracted by the sound of static coming from the television. "Huh... I guess it's time to find out what this whole 'Twilight channel' nonsense is all about then."

"I suppose so. Ooh, I can hardly contain my excitement." The blonde quickly proceeded towards the curtains and upon looking outsied, found that it was now raining.

For some strange reason the legends about the Twilight Channel had some very specific requirements. It was more like a ritual of sorts really. In order for it to work, one must stare into a turned off TV during the hours of twilight while it is raining. If the conditions are met, one may be able to see a strange figure within the TV. It was the type of thing that only the brave of heart would ever even consider attempting.

"I think I see something," As Shadow looked into the TV, she saw a figure, the most disturbing part however... "Is... Is that thing coming closer?" Instinctively, Shadow was about to take a step back until... "What the-"

An arm popped out of the TV, grabbing the blackette and draggin her in before she could so much as fight back.

"Shadow!" Vert was quick to jump in after Shadow... "Huh... am I... Stuck?" Unfortunately, having a large chest can have just as many down sides as it does up sides. "I knew I should have told Neptune and Nepgear to get us a room with a bigger TV!"

"Vert! What's wrong?!" "We heard screaming?! Is everything... Alright...? Naturally, Vert's scream was enough to rouse the sisters purple from their sleep. Needless to say, they were very confused when they saw Vert's butt sticking out of the TV screen.

"Oh, you girls are awake? Could you be so kind as to help me out here?" Unfortunately, saving Shadow would have to be put on hold for the time being.

"What the goodness is going- Sis could you please stop laughing?"

Sadly, Shadow was going to have to stay waiting for quite some time.

-~-~-~- ** _Blancs_ _ona_** -~-~-~-

"What the..." As Shadow regained her senses she became very aware of two things. The first being that wherever she was right now was a very dangerous place to be. The second being that whatever had pulled her through the TV was nowhere to be seen.

"Heya there, you look... Bear-y confused," A voice from behind Shadow had her turn around almost immediately, only to lock eyes with... A... Bear...? In reality, it looked more like a costume and it seemed as though this particular bear thingie had a visible tick mark above its head, as if trying to restrain itself. "All you have to do is dress as a bear and make bear puns she says. Why do I even have to do this anyway?"

"Um, excuse me, but who are you?" Shadow was pretty sure she'd heard the bear-suited person mutter something, but it was too quiet to hear, which said bear was very thankful for.

"Huh? Oh me? You can call me Teddie." If Shadow didn't think this person was a weirdo before, she certainly did now. Seriously, what kind of person dresses up as a bear in a... Whatever the place they were in was.

"Oh... Okay then, Teddie. Do you know any way out of... Wherever it is we are?"

"Oh you see-"

"Is anyone there?!" "Hello? Who's there?!" Before "Teddie" could give a proper answer, the voices of someone approaching stopped her.

"Huh?" Upon hearing the voices of two girls, Shadow looked all around, not able to pinpoint wherever they were coming from. "Hello?!" After not finding it, she ran forward.

"Hey wait a minute!" Teddie went by completely unheard as Shadow kept running until-

With a loud **whoosh** sound she ran through some sort of tarp or something like and was met with a rather... Unsettling sight.

"... What is this place?" The place she found herself in almost looked like an ordinary town, but the blood-red sky and sickly yellow fog covering the ground gave off an entirely different impression. At this point it had become clear as to why Shadow couldn't find the source of the voices, she looked back it was because she had been inside some sort of tent. A tent which Teddie had just stepped out of.

"W-whoa" For a moment Teddie looked to be in utter shock at the sight that lay before... It, before quickly recomposing itself and looking to Shadow. "Y-you shouldn't run off by yourself like that! It's dangerous around here!"

"Sis, look. There _are_ others here!" There was that voice again, but this time when Shadow turned to see what it was, she was met by the sight of two black-haired, much like herself, but unlike Shadow, these girls had red eyes. It was pretty obvious that these girls were probably sister just by looking at them, in fact, aside from the slightly different hairstyles and minor difference in height, they looked almost identical.

"I _knew_ I heard someone... But... Who's that person dressed like a bear?" The taller of the two spoke up, pointing over towards Teddie, to which Shadow quickly responded.

"I have no idea, but they said their names Teddie."

"I see, I am Noire, this is my sister Uni." The taller of the two sister introduced herself and offered a hand to Shadow while the smaller of the two bowed politely.

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you two as well." Shadow gladly took Noire's hand and gave her a firm shake, but for some reason Teddie took a few steps back and was muttering something to herself.

"What the hell? Blanc didn't say anything about this! Why's Noire here? She said we'd have to make a few changes to how this scene goes, but now look at where that's gotten us! We were supposed to lure her into this weird TV world and then Blanc was gonna have her fight something called a 'Shadow' or whatever, but how am I supposed to get that to work now?!"

Teddie ceased its mad rambling to look back for a moment to check if it'd been overheard. Luckily, the trio of raven-haired girls seemed to be having a conversation of their own, which meant that if she moved quietly she could sneak away...

"What do you mean someone's manipulating our world?" Until she heard Shadow talking that is. Teddie slowly, almost mechanically turned her head to look at the trio of raven-haired girls while Noire took the chance to continue talking.

"What I'm saying is that there might be someone messing with our memories and toying with us, making us act out whatever they want like they own us."

What the hell?! How did Noire find out?! She wasn't supposed to notice! Was this some sort of side-effect of changing how this event was supposed to play out?! Teddie didn't know, but what Teddie _did_ know was that they would need to tell Blanc as soon as possi-

"We also think that 'Teddie' might be one of the people caught up in this whole mess and is being made to think they're someone else."

Uni's words caused the bear-suited Teddie to start sweating profusely, trying everything in their power to calm themselves while all heads turned in Teddie's direction.

"Wow... That's a lot to take in... But I guess it would explain why my memories keep getting hazier. Well Teddie, I guess you and I are both being duped here."

"R-r-really? Maybe you guys are just imagining things. I-I-I mean, come on, someone manipulating our world like some sort of puppet master is just unbelievable." Even as those words escaped Teddie's mouth, Teddie knew it sounded way too forced to sound convincing. Luckily, Noire, Uni and Shadow passed it off as just some sort of relapse as the twin-tailed girl approached.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but trust me, we need to work together to get through this. If we do then maybe we'll be able to get to the bottom of this. Isn't that right? IF?" Noire had placed a hand on IF's costumed shoulder, giving her a warm smile as she did, thinking that it might help her calm down. In reality, IF was panicking like crazy.

How the hell did she know it was IF? Wait... That's a stupid question, she probably recognized IF's voice.

"W-who is this IF? I don't think I've ever heard of anyone like that, but she does sound like a cool person though." Not good not good not good. IF was sweating bullets, no, missiles was probably more accurate. They weren't supposed to find out, they were supposed to wait until a future chapter where their characters could be used. They weren't supposed to figure out they were being manipulated.

"Wait a minute! I bet you only made that bear pun because you thought you were someone else or something. And now that you've heard about what's going on you're starting to remember who you really are, otherwise you probably would have said 'e-bear' instead of ever." Shadow chimed in, looking rather triumphant and smiling to herself at the analysis.

IF had only made one bear pun. ONE! And now shadow was picking up on something that IF probably wouldn't have even noticed herself. Had she figured out that 'Teddie' was one of those characters that used bear puns all the time from just a brief exchange? Just how insightful _was_ this person? It was a good thing they did something about them early on when they did, otherwise they'd have wisened up to their plans almost immediately and done something about them. Shadow truly was an opponent to be feared.

"It's okay miss IF, we're here for you." Then there was Uni. Everyone was giving the suited IF looks of sympathy and understanding. If they ever found out that IF was one of the ring-leaders, who know what they might do to her!

Wait... Wait a minute... WAIT A MINUTE... IF might _might_ just be able to find a way out of this.

She undid the zipper around her costume's head area, slowly revealing her face to the trio of brunettes.

"I guess what you guys are saying makes sense..." All she had to do was play along with what they thought. Just play it cool. PLAY IT COOL! "It does explain why I can't remember anything too." All three girls around her gave IF looks of simpathy.

"How cruel. How could anyone just mess with people's memories like that!" Noire clenched her fist with a furious look on her face, which made IF shudder a bit.

"Who ever they are they must be some lowlife who thinks people are just toys." Even Uni was mad, it was a good thing they didn't know about IF's involvement or els-

"GAH!" All heads turned towards Shadow, who was kneeling on the ground, cluthing her head as if she was in pain.

"What's wrong?" Both Noire and Uni rushed to her side.

"I don't- AAARGHH!" Without warning, a splitting headache overtook Shadow's sense. Her vision blurred and her eyesight grew dim. Her knees felt weak and she could hear a voice speaking to her from some place unknown.

 _I am thou... And thou art I_

 _I am a shadow... The true self!_

"Get away from her!" IF screamed out just in time as Noire and Uni leaped away from the oddly-eyed brunette. It was about time! It looked as though the plan wasn't entirely off yet.

A disgusting purple aura surrounded Shadow as Noire and Uni looked on in shock at the pained girl, listening to her screams of agony as the aura intensified.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" When suddenly... It subsided, but Noire and Uni now felt a sense of shock as now Shadow left kneeling on the ground, but the most surprising part... There were two of her. One was kneeling and another was standing right behind her with her back turned to the group, a sinister aura surrounding her.

"S-sis, what just happened?" Uni couldn't hide her surprise.

"I... I don't know." While Noire might not have known, IF certainly did. The guild agent did her best to put on a shocked expression, smiling to herself inwardly at the scene playing out before her.

" **Heh.** " Shadow's double chuckled to herself, choosing to look back to the group behind with a sinister grin plastered over across her face.

"Who are you?" Said Noire, summoning a rapier into her hand while Uni brought out a rifle. IF on the other hand, lazily took out her q'tars, still trying her best to act shocked.

" **Me? That's a stupid question. I am who I am, nothing more.** " The twisted doppelganger replied nonchalantly, waving her arms up slightly as she did.

"Shadow!" Everyone looked to the sky to see three figures descending at break-neck speed. The three figures approached the ground quickly, revealing themselves to be familiar faces.

"Neptune!" "Nepgear!" "Lady Vert!" The owners of those names swiftly landed on the ground gracefully. Or at least Vert and Nepgear did while Neptune faceplanted, earning a facepalm from Noire.

" **It looks like we have guests.** " The sinister doppelganger of Shadow spoke once more as she faced off against the group of seven before her. "This looks like it'll be fun, don't you think so _me_?" The look-alike broke out into a demented laughter as the real Shadow slowly stood back up.

"Oh my, it seems we've found ourselves in a rather unique situation." Spoke Vert. "By the way, who are you three, if you don't mind my asking?"

"What the goodness? Why are there two shadows?" Spoke Nepgear

"Whoa! I'm seeing doubles. I think I might need to go see a doctor." Spoke Neptune after getting her face off the ground.

"You need to go see a doctor about your brain function, but now's not the time for that, Neptune!" Noire's remark earned a pout from Neptune, that is until she realized that her friend was struggling to stand up with a creepy double standing right behind her.

Vert also huffed a bit at being ignored, but quickly summoned her weapon along with Neptune and Gear. An action that, unbeknownst to Vert, earned Shadow a jealous stare from IF.

" **Aw, just look at all the friends you have, me. A bunch of idiots who seem to think they know you. Know US**." As the doppelganger finished, Shadow had turned to face her. She looked like she was still in a bit of pain, but her surprise was overtaking her.

"Shadow, get away from her!" Whoever had said that went completely ignored as Shadow continued to stare at her double.

"Who... Are you?"

" **I am you and you are me.** "

"Shadow!" The brunette didn't react once more, rather she continued to stare at her other self in shock and awe, almost as if she was looking at an old mirror. Or maybe an old picture book would be more accurate. This girl in front of her was almost exactly the same, but her sclera were black and her irises were yellow and a sinister aura was surrounding her whole body.

"Shadow!" That demented grin she wore, that wicked smile, a great rage and bloodlust showing within her eyes... But there was something else in there as well... But what?

"Shadow!" Something... Something almost nostalgic in a way.

"... What the hell is she doing? She's just staring at her?" IF found herself feeling dumbstruck at what she was seeing. Why wasn't Shadow moving? Why was she just standing there staring at herself like that? Even if IF didn't quite like her, she also felt rather irritated that she was ignoring Lady Vert of all people as well.

"Let go of her!" Sadly, it seemed as though Uni's words would not help out the situation. Shadow's legs were trapped in place by some the fog itself while she had been staring at her double and the more the group tried to advance, the more the fog would creep towards the black-haired girl's neck. It had quickly become more of a hostage type of situation where they would have to approach very carefully, lest they risk the imposter harming Shadow.

"You're me... Huh?" Of course, Shadow didn't seem to feel the gravity of the situation she was in. It was almost like she didn't understand that she was in danger or maybe she just didn't care... Regardless of what it was, nobody could tell.

" **I am your shadow... Your true self.** "

"You're nothing like-" Vert never got to finish that statement, for Shadow next words shut everyone, including IF, up immediately

"We're a lot alike... Aren't we?"

" **... What was that?** " The fog that had previously been constricting Shadow seemed to be slowly moving away from her, giving her back her mobility.

"I mean... This just feels so nostalgic for some reason."

" **... Nostalgic?** "

"Yeah, I mean... I can't really remember anything from my past, but... There's this voice in my head that's telling me that you're telling the truth... You know?"

" **...** "

"I... We're not a good person are we?"

" **... No, we're not... But that's not our fault... It's just... Nobody's ever tried to understand us...** "

"Yeah, I guess you've got a point... But you know... Has that ever really bothered us?"

For a moment, nobody could understand what was going on. The tone of Shadow's voice seemed to be laced with great loneliness and if they paid attention, so was her doppelgangers voice. It didn't really look like a clone about to kill the original, it looked like two sisters confiding into each other about the other's grief. Although for Shadow... She finally understood that last emotion she could see in her double's eyes... Sadness. A deep seeded sadness that probably came from something terrible in her... In their past.

"Just think about it. We've been shunned for so long that we just can't care anymore right?"

" **That's not the point! Nobody's ever tried to truly understand us! Nobody's ever cared! Nobody!** "

"But... But that's not true! I mean, if you think about it... We've never let them, because we were afraid that they'd hurt us."

" **That's because they-** "

"They couldn't accept us, because we were different. And looking back on it that way, it's kinda sad that nobody ever tried."

" **...** "

"And yet... And yet we kept living. Living in the hope that someday, someone would reach out to us."

" **...** "

"Because we _wanted_ someone to reach out to us. So we kept walking. Kept our head held high and never let anyone or anything get us down."

" **...** "

"Because that's just who we are, scared, weak, yet even _that_ wont get us down."

" **...** "

"Even I wont let myself be down. Because that's just who I am right? You aren't here as a reminder of what's wrong with me, but you're a reminder of how I can become better... And that's because..."

" **... I...** "

Shadow closed the distance between herself and her double and locked her into a strong embrace.

"I am thou."

"And thou art I."

For a moment, everyone didn't know what had happened. But in _this_ moment, everyone could only smile at the scene playing out before their eyes. It was almost like something out of a fairy tail. Shadow held onto her other self as she gently began to fade away into mist, the fog slowly beginning to dissipate. After a few seconds all that was left was Shadow standing there, her arms still outstretched as if she was still trying to hold onto her doppelganger who had disappeared in a mere moment.

"... Shadow." The brunette finally responded to Vert's call, finally turning to face her, revealing a teary-eyed smile etched onto her face.

"Sorry you guys had to see that. I... I guess I have some issues that I need to take care of. I just wish I could remember what they are." The entire group finally came back to life as the brunette rubbed the back of her head.

"Shadow! That was totally awesome!" The first of which being Neptune herself.

"Well what can I say. I'd do anything for my friends. Even if I have to face myself."

While the group celebrated, IF took that as a chance to make her escape, leaving the group behind to ponder what she had just witnessed.

"Just... Just what the hell was that?" Blanc said that she would create a manifestation of all her negative feelings. That was a hell of a plan! It backfired entirely!

Was she just... Was she just so mature that she could even accept all of own negative traits as easily as her good ones?

...

Must be nice... Being so secure with who you are like that...

* * *

 **... What the hell just happened?!**

 _"I am not quite sure... But perhaps we underestimated that girl's willpower."_

 **Great! Oh whatever, IF'll just have to deal with her being in the story for a while longer then.**

 _"I suppose she will... But still, who would have thought that she'd be able to face herself so easily. I must say, I am somewhat impressed."_

 **Pft, I coulda done that in five seconds. Anyway, we might as well not waste any more time and get back to work ASAP.**

 _"Understood."_

 **Good, now let's get to it.**

* * *

 **W/N: I promise I wont take forever to get the next chapter done. There were... Problems, that had to be dealt with, but now that they have, we'll get back on track from now on. Just remember to give us ideas to work with alright!**

 **Now I gotta get to writing the next chapter, see ya there!**


End file.
